


Sunday AKA the first day of the rest of their lives

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The action takes place at the end and just after the end of the book, Azzi goes home with Crowley believing the book shop to be destroyed and, well, they make an effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday AKA the first day of the rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first ever fan fic’s, I just had to do a what happened next because you’ve just got to.  
> This is a slightly changed (and I hope improved version of the one on my tumblr which is also Quakerlass if you want to come and find me),  
> Of course neither Good Omens nor Aziraphale or Crowley belong to me!

They took the jeep back, after Crowley promised to return it when they got home, listening to Handel’s water music all the way (although actually they did both miss Queen, a bit surprisingly).  
“So do you want to stay at my place tonight?” asked Crowley a bit nervously, “I mean I’ve got a spare room and everything,”  
He was thinking about how things had definitely changed, (more than just the whole the world nearly ending thing) the way Aziraphale had held his hand as they faced the end, and how he didn’t want to spend the night alone in his perfect but soul less flat.  
Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice his tone “thank you dear, I suppose the shop will be badly damaged?”  
“Yeah it was well alight,”  
“You went there?” said Aziraphale looking at him in surprise,  
“Yeah I got your message and was looking for you,” Crowley rushed on not looking at the angel “do you want to go by and take a look?”  
“No thank you, I don’t think I could face it tonight,” Aziraphale sighed.  
Crowley nodded and they continued back to London, both of them thinking not so much of the world nearly ending as what was going to happen when they got to Crowley’s flat.  
Aziraphale had been to Crowley’s flat before but had never stayed over, he preferred his own place and Crowley preferred the bookshop too, (though he wouldn’t admit it) it felt more homely than his flat and he felt safe there.  
“The spare room is through there if you want to sleep or feel free to watch the TV or whatever,”  
“Thank you, I think even I might get some sleep tonight,” said Aziraphale with a small smile.  
“Ok, well I think I might get an early night then.”  
They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Crowley nodded and walked off into his bedroom with his head down.  
Aziraphale stood looking at the closed door for a moment before going into the spare room. Considering he’d never slept at Crowley’s before the room seemed set up perfectly for him, with white cotton sheets and chintzy curtains, there was even a tartan dressing gown on the back of the door. Although who else really would stay over at Crowley’s flat, thought Aziraphale sadly who else would he trust to sleep there.  
He got undressed and got into bed but couldn’t get to sleep. He never slept much anyway so didn’t have much practice with dropping off and his mind was whirling with everything that had happened. The world nearly ending was a fairly major thing, not to mention their part in it, (he hoped that both upstairs and downstairs would be too embarrassed about being beaten by an 11 year old boy to do anything to them), but the main reason he couldn’t sleep, really, was he was very aware that Crowley was lying in bed in the next room.  
The logical part of his mind was saying `you’d be foolish to do anything now, what if you fell, your already in enough trouble about today, ok so he held your hand so what he’s a demon it couldn’t possible mean anything to him`.  
But his heart was saying `you could have lost each other today, you know how he really feels about you, don’t be such a coward, do something`.  
After several minutes of dithering Aziraphale followed his heart, and getting up walked to Crowley’s door.  
“Crowley”, he whispered tapping on the door “are you awake?”  
When there was no answer he opened the door quietly and looked in, Crowley was asleep curled up and hissing slightly in the most endearing way.  
Aziraphale looked at him for a moment, he knew that if he backed out now they would live out the rest of their existences as just friends and he realised how much he didn’t want that to happen. He quietly walked across the room and slipped into bed with Crowley, who muttered something in his sleep and snuggled closer to the angel.  
This time Aziraphale went straight to sleep. It was still dark when he woke and it took him a few moments to remember where he was, his first instinct was to run but he became aware that Crowley was mumbling in his sleep, “no, no it’s not fair it can’t end now,” ah a nightmare about yesterday, hardly surprising thought Aziraphale.  
Then the words changed, “no don’t take him from me it’s not fair, I couldn’t go on without him.” Aziraphale felt tears well up and began to stroke Crowley’s arm whispering “don’t worry dear I’m here, you’re safe now,” eventually Crowley was silent again and moved into a more peaceful sleep. Aziraphale stayed awake for a while longer making sure Crowley was alright before sleep overtook him.  
When Aziraphale woke again golden sunlight was filling the room. Crowley was leaning back against the angel who whispered “morning dear.”  
Crowley froze “what are you doing in bed with me angel?”  
“I couldn’t sleep, you don’t mind do you?”  
“No” sighed Crowley dejectedly “do you want to get up first?”  
Aziraphale, realising he’d given Crowley the wrong impression, slid his arm round the demons waist “no I’d rather stay here” he whispered,  
“What are you doing angel?” asked Crowley in a shaky voice,  
“Isn’t it obvious?” answered Aziraphale continuing to move his hand across Crowley’s chest,  
“Angel stop,” Crowley grabbed his hand holding it still, “oh fuck did I just say that?” with a laugh that sounded almost like a sob he continued “what if you fell, I couldn’t be responsible for that.”  
“My dear I almost lost you yesterday, I couldn’t bear that, if I have to fall to keep you then I will, you trust me don’t you?”  
“Of course I do, I always have,”  
“Then trust me now, we deserve this,” and leaning forward he kissed Crowley slowly,  
Crowley tipped his head back with a sigh and leaned into the angels embrace letting him move his hand again.  
Aziraphale continued to trail kisses down Crowley’s jaw and neck while letting his hand slide down across the demons thin chest (he’s not been eating enough lately Aziraphale thought, I’ll have to take him for lots of nice lunches) until he reached the waistband of Crowley’s silk boxers, he ran his fingers along the edge of the band for a moment before allowing his hand to drift further down and stroke Crowley’s hardness through the thin silk.  
The demon gasped “angel please,” at the feel of it, understanding Aziraphale vanished Crowley’s boxers and began to stroke him harder as the demon began to moan and thrust himself against the angels working hand.  
Aziraphale wrapped his leg round Crowley so he could feel the angels hardness and know that this was not just for his benefit.  
They had both wanted this for so long it took only minutes that felt like seconds for Crowley to come with a hiss between clenched teeth, followed by Aziraphale moments later crying out Crowley’s name.  
When they had both calmed down a little Crowley turned to face Aziraphale (after vanishing the mess) the demons eyes were wide open and very defenceless looking.  
Crowley raised his hand and gently touched Aziraphale’s face “I love you angel,”  
“I know, I’ve always known, I love you too,” he kissed Crowley gently,  
“let me see your wings, I want to make sure that, that, everythings alright,”  
“really dear it’s fine,” but aziraphle opened his wings and with a russle and arched them over Crowley, “see perfect,”  
“thank you angel,” whispered Crowley snuggling up against Aziraphale, they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and Aziraphale’s wings.  
“I think I’m going to check the damage to the shop today,” said Aziraphale when Crowley finally opened his eyes sleepily several hours later.  
“Mmm ok, do you want me to come with you?” his tone indicating he would rather stay in bed,   
“No I’d rather go on my own if you don’t mind,”  
“Mmm ok,” Crowley snuggled down into the bed as Aziraphale got up,  
“I’ll meet you in the park around two,” Aziraphale called as he left the flat,  
“Alright” came Crowley’s sleepy reply.  
Shaking his head with a smile Aziraphale let himself out of the flat.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the Bentley parked outside looking as good as new, he walked over to it and touched it, not quite believing it was real. He wouldn’t tell Crowley he decided he’d let him have the fun of discovering it for himself. Then his eyes opened wide if the Bentley was back then what about his shop… For once he used his powers and materialised outside the shop, it was back and there wasn’t even any smoke damage. He reached up and took the spare key from on top of the door and let himself in.  
Everything looked back to normal, hang on wait a minute the books, the books were different. He took one off the shelf `101 things a boy can do` what the… still it was a first edition.  
His Skindles price guide was in the desk drawer and a quick check on the price showed this strange book was worth at least as much as one of his old books. It must be Adam’s sense of humour.  
After a couple more hours of checking the values of the new books he walked over to St James’s Park to meet Crowley, who was feeding the ducks. He slipped an arm round Crowley’s waist and kissed him.  
“Let me tempt you to lunch,” hissed the demon.  
They went to The Ritz; their usual table was free of course. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand across the table, “what are we going to do angel, there are going to be lots of people who won’t like this you know,”  
“We’ll be alright, my family will get used to it, they’ll have to,” he finished ominously,  
“Hastur might come after me again, downstairs are not happy that I lost the Antichrist,”  
Aziraphale smiled and squeezed his hand “don’t worry, let him try I’ll be there, I’ve not waited six thousand years to lose you to a jumped up imp,”  
Crowley laughed loudly startling several other customers “jumped up imp, I’ll have to remember that one,”  
“Come on lets go home,” said Aziraphale blushing, “I want to continue last night now we’re not so tired.”  
Crowley stared at him for a moment then jumping up threw some money on the table, pulled the startled angel out of his chair and into his arms and transported them back to the flat which they didn’t leave for three days.  
And a nightingale sang in Berkley square.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews and constructive critisism always welcome.


End file.
